SkekSo
|friends = }} SkekSo was the emperor of the Skeksis and the main antagonist of the 2019 live action Netflix series, The dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Background The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance SkekSo and his fellow Skeksis went to replenish themselves and cheat death yet again. However, SkekVar noted that the Crystal was failing them once more, and SkekLach saying that nothing happened to day just like the day before. SkekSo, annoyed, yells for them to stop whining. However, SkekAyuk argues that teh crystal is failing them. SkekSo assured his fellow Skeksis That the scientist, SkekTek is working on something as they speak, something skekTek confirms. SkekSo notes that they have ruled for an age and will rule for all ages to come before sending them off. As Skekso is walking way, SkekTek called the Emperor, who stopped and annoyed, asked what the problem was. SkekTek told SkekSo that they were not even close to making a breakthrough. Enraged, SkekSo ordered SkekTek to find a solution to the problem as the Scientist yelled he would not fail. Unknown to the two of them, SkekSil was listening and later helped SkekTek figure out that they needed to drain essense from Gelflings. When he extracted essence from Mira, SkekSo was the only one who laughed through the whole process. Suddenly, they were aware of Rian's presence when one of his tears landed on one of the Skeksis. SkekSo figured he watched Mira being drained of her essence. SkekSo ordered his capture but Rian managed to escape from the catacombs. SkekSo worried Rian would tell the other Gelflings but SkekSil reassured the Emperor that the Gelflings will not believe him. During this time, SkekSo was channeling the Darkening in a staff that contained a crystal connected to the Crystal of Truth. Later tired of getting no results when Rian was not captured, SkekSo replaced SkekSil with SkekVar as his council whil deciding to label Rian a diseased fugitive. After the All-Maudra's death when she learned the truth, SkekSo saw SkekVar's murder of Mayrin as a reason not to continue relations with the Gelfling and attempted to enter an alliance with the Arathim and knowingly sent them back to Grot knowing the Darkening would kill them. When they failed and learned they were outnumbered due to the Battle at Stone-in-the-Wood, SkekSo commissioned SkekTek to create the Garthim, a group of obedient warriors. When SkekSo learned of the prophecy that foretold that a Gelfling would end the Skeksis' rule, he then ordered their complete extermination. The Dark Crystal (1982) Personality SkekSo is prideful, stubborn and cruel. However, his initial reign was a benevolent one but his paranoia got the better of him. He is also very cowardly, as he refused to face Rian when he challenged the Emperor to a duel. Instead, SkekSo had SkekVar take his place. SkekSo feared death and wanted to achieve immortality. He cares not much for his entire race, but hates to think of the concept that if Skeksis can die, then he too can die. He cares not much for his entire race, but hates to think of the concept that if Skeksis can die, then he too can die. This is the reason why he wanted SkekMal to be saved. SkekSo also does not put his own health first, willingly taking the darkening and letting it mutilate his body, showing his carelessness for the sake of others, as well for his own. SkekSo is very cruel and sadistic, as shown when he is the only Skeksis to laugh at Mira's draining while the others watch in shock or awe. By the time of The Dark Crystal, skekSo is still desperate to stay emperor and cling onto power, despite being on his deathbed. Trivia * When demanding that skekTek find a solution to the problem of their aging, skekSo says "I did not build an empire simply to watch it turn to dust," foreshadowing to his ultimate fate in the original movie. Category:Main Antagonists Category:Males Category:The Jim Henson Company Characters Category:The Dark Crystal Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Royalty